1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a stand for storing equipment such as a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycle stands come in several varieties. For example, some stands consist of bases that rest on the floor. One of the tires is inserted into and held by the stand, maintaining the bicycle or bicycles in an upright position. In order to store multiple bicycles, either multiple stands are required or else the bicycles are placed side-by-side, requiring substantially more floor space and, therefore, minimizing the floor space available for other purposes.
Other stands include a frame placed close to a wall with generally parallel bars or arms extending outward therefrom. Oftentimes the bars are placed in predetermined locations or require disassembling a portion of the stand in order to move them. As such, it may be difficult, if not impossible, to adjust the stand to store various-sized bicycles or accommodate users of varying heights. In another instance, a stand may have this frame but with more easily adjustable bars or arms. These stands may require that both supports and bars or arms protrude a substantial distance into the room, providing tripping and/or snagging possibilities.
What is needed is a stand that avoids the drawbacks of traditional bicycle stands.